The overall mission of our administrative core is to integrate the research program components and to support our training mission. The core will provide seamless oversight, coordination and leadership to the scientific, administrative and information technology (IT) infrastructure. Core personnel will oversee and implement the administrative and fiscal aspects of this project program grant application. Further, the core will supply data management and computing services, including web-based services, hardware solutions and advice on big data analyses, for the whole program. Through the core, we will also provide training in scientific writing through manuscript editing. In addition to serving as the overall principal investigator, Dr. Nahrendorf will direct project 2 and the administrative core. He is responsible for administrative oversight of all research. Dr. Nahrendorf will work closely with his associates to ensure regularly scheduled meetings among investigators, proper administration of all project and core budgets and timely completion of scientific progress and milestones. The core will assist Dr. Nahrendorf with a number of administrative services, including preparation of progress reports if this application is selected for funding.